Bla Bla LOVE
by Nan kuzuka 115
Summary: Kisah hidup seorang Rukia Kuchiki, seorang bangsawan yang… Ga tau deh baca aja sendiri. Ga pinter bikin summary * di tendang*


OHAYO

KONICHIWA

KONBAWA …

MINA - SAN … *Bungkuk Hormat*

Saia Author baru … jadi mohon maaf bila di fic saia banyak typo.

Dahdeh ga usah banyak cuap – cuap lagi. Langsung aja

Diclemer : Sudah pasti punya Tite Kubo sensey.

Title : Bla Bla LOVE

Pairing : IchiRuki, tapi chapter ini belum keliatan. Dan akan bertambah seiring chapter.

WARNING : GaJe,Typo,AU,Abal,OOC ( tingkat tinggi ), ada Humor garing.

Ga suka jangan baca !

Summary : Kisah hidup seorang Rukia Kuchiki, seorang bangsawan yang… Ga tau deh baca aja sendiri. Ga pinter bikin summary * di tendang*

Prolog :

DERRT …. DERRT … DERRT …

Getaran hand phon yang membuat sebuah tangan seperti porselen itu berusaha mencari benda yang menimbul 'kan suara tersebut .

"hallo . . . "

"RUKIAAAAAAAA … di mana kau ? aku sudah menunggu mu selama satu jam."

Suara orang yang berada di seberang sana sukses membuat telinga gadis yang kita ketahui bernama Rukia itu berdenging sesaat.

"hallo Rangiku-san ada apa pagi-pagi begini menelfon ku ?" kata Rukia yang masih setengah sadar.

"Pagi kau bilang Rukia ?apa kau tidak punya jam, ini sudah jam 11 tahu "

"iya…" jawab Rukia sambil melirik jam dinding "memangnya ada apa?"

"Hari ini kau harus datang ke acara peresmian hotel dengan Byakuya-sama Rukia …bukankah aku sudah mengatakan ini padamu semalam "kata Rangiku a.k.a Rangiku Matsumoto, ia adalah seorang yang dipercaya Byakuya untuk menjadi penanggung jawab Rukia, adik kandungnya.

"benar 'kah kapan ? aku tidak ingat" sahut Rukia dengan nada malas.

"Rukia aku tau kau tidak suka ini, tapi ayolah… demi aku ku mohon…" kata Rangiku dengan nada itu akan berhasil meluluh 'kan hati sang 'nyonya Kuchiki' satu ini.

Dan benar, saja cara itu berhasil "Ugh… baik lah, tunggu aku sebentar lagi" kata Rukia dengan nada malas *Lagi*.

"Bagus… ku tunggu kau di depan, jangan lama – lamaya 'nona Kuchiki' hehe… " ucap Rangiku yang nadanya sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Hey… jangan panggil aku dengan sebu…" Tuut… terlambat, sebelum Rukia menyelesai 'kan kalimatnya, sambungan telfon sudah terputus.

"Huff… kebiasaan" Tidak menunggu lama lagi Rukia segera melesat ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuk yang tergantung di kursi meja belajar 'nya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama Rukia kini telah siap. kali ini ia mengenakan long dress putih tanpa lengan dengan pita biru muda yang melingkari pinggulnya sebagai hiasan, rambutnya yang hitam sebahu hanya ia biar 'kan tergerai. Sungguh hanya berpenampilan seperti itu saja ia sudah sangat sempurna, memang kharisma seorang bangsawan Kuchiki tidak bisa di pungkiri.

Kuchiki, ya ia memang seorang Kuchiki. Sebuah klan yang disegani oleh masyarakat Jepang. Tapi belum tentu ia bahagia, bukan karna masalah ekonomi ini -bahkan berlebihan- harta yang begitu berlimpah tidak berguna, justru itu yang membuatnya selalu kesepian. Tetapi bukan berarti Rukia tidak punya teman, Rukia punya banyak teman. Bahkan di kota kecil ini pun -Karakura- banyak yang mau jadi 'teman' nya. Hanya saja itu hanya kedok.

Ya kedok, itu semua hanya topeng. Orang – orang yang mau menjadi teman Rukia

hanya untuk mencari muka di depan kakaknya Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Huff… baiklah aku siap" kata Rukia dengan senyum yang di paksakan. Rukia lelah, ia sangat lelah harus menjalani hidup separti ini. Kadang ia berfikir ingin melarikan diri, ia ingin bebas. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ia sudah di takdirkan menjadi seperti ini. Ya… takdir, takdirlah yang membuat orang - orang memandangnya hanya sebagai Kuchiki, bukan Rukia, takdirlah yang membuat ia kesepian seperti ini. Tapi ia ingin melawan takdir. Bisakah, bisakah ia melawannya? Adakah yang bisa membantunya? Ia hanya bisa berharap.

~ Di lain Tempat ~

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap, berambut orens terang, beriris mata yang sewarna musim gugur itu sedang melihat pemandangan kota Karakura dari balik jendela mobil yang sedang ia dan keluarganya naiki sekarang. Di lihat dari sorot matanya, sepertinya ia sekarang sedang bosanan.

" Ada apa my son? Apa kau tidak suka keadaan di sini? " ujar seorang pria yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri. Ishin Kurosaki, seorang dokter yang sudah cukup terkenal di wilayah Jepang. Ia ke sini -kota Karakura- barsama keluarganya karna dipindah tugas 'kan oleh rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja dulu.

" Tidak ada apa - apa Tou-san, aku hanya lelah" kata Ichigo a.k.a Ichigo Kurosaki dengan sedikit senyum.

" Biar 'kan saja dia Tou-san., untuk apa memperhatikan si kaca mata besar ini?" Ujar gadis yang duduk di kursi belakang yang bernama Karin a.k.a Karin Kurosaki dengan nada sebal, sepertinya ia juga sudah kelelahan.

" Kau tidak boleh bicara begitu Karin- nii… " Kata seorang gadis lagi yang duduk di samping Karin, kembaran Karin sendiri a.k.a Yuzu Kurosaki. Terlihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya ia sangat senang.

" Hmmm… terserah. Bisakah lebih cepat lagi Tou- san? Aku ingin cepat sampai rumah. Aku lelah " kata Karin dengan nada sedikit gusar.

Ya, perjalanan mereka tidak bisa dibilang dekat, butuh waktu sekitar lima jam dari tempat asal mereka ke kota ini.

" Ya… baiklah Karin " ujar Ishin dengan senyum lebar.

Dan dengan itu Ishin mempercepat laju mobilnya, hingga mereka memasuki kawasan perumahan elit, beberapa rumah yang terbilang mewah telah mereka lewati. Hingga mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Eropa.

" Nah… kita sudah sampai, ayo turunkan semua barang kalian. " Ujar Ishin dengan semangat, yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh ketiga orang anak nya.

~ Skip Time ~

" Huff… " helaan nafas lelah itu keluar dari bibir Ichigo. Sepertinya ia sangat kelelahan. Bagaimana tidak, ia sudah menempuh parjalanan jauh, di tambah lagi ia harus merapikan barang bawaan nya dulu sebelum ia istirahat. Dan sekarang ia ingin segera tidur sebelum jam makan siang.

Ichigo Kurosaki, ia anak seorang dokter yang cukup terkenal. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga termasuk murid yang pintar. Ichigo sudah menjuarai beberbagai perlombaan. Tapi Ichigo bukan anak populer, bahkan di sekolahnya yang dulu ia selalu di ejek oleh teman - temannya.

~ Di lain Tempat ~

" Rukia… lama sekali kau " kata Rangiku denga nada sebal.

" Maaf 'kan aku Rangiku- san " kata Rukia dengan sedikit senyum.

" Hu… kau tau, aku hampir lumutan menunggumu di sini " ujar Rangiku manyun seperti anak kecil yang sudah lama ditinggal ibunya *di tabok Rangiku*.

" Hehe… aku 'kan sudah minta maaf Rangiku-san " kata Rukia dengan nada menyesal.

' Iya iya… ayo kita segera berangkat, sebentar lagi acaranya akan di mulai" kata Rangiku sambil menggandeng tangan Rukia *bukan yuri lho**di tabok*.

" Hm.. ya "sahut Rukia mengikuti Rangiku.

~ Di lain Tempat ~

" Ichi –nii makanan sudah siap" kata Yuzu sambil mengetuk 'pelan' pintu kamar Ichigo.

Mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang kalau di diam 'kan pintu itu akan segera jebol, ichigo bangun dari tidurnya yang lelap.

"Engh… iya Yuzu aku segera turun " kata Ichigo dengan sedikit berteriak agar adiknya dapat mendengar.

" Cepat pya Ichi –nii yang lain sudah menunggu " kata Yuzu sembari meninggalkan kamar Ichigo.

Ichigo segera ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Setelah itu ia berdiri di belakang jendela.

" Huff… Karakura, apakah ia masih tinggal di sini. Kalau iya, semoga aku dapat menemu 'kan nya " kata Ichigo, entah ia berbicara pada siapa. Matanya menerawang jauh.

~ BERSAMBUNG ~

Hiks… Fic apa ini... *Nangis guling-guling*. Maaf mina - san fanfic ini sungguh SANGAT JELEK… dan super pendek. Hiks… mina -san apa fic ini pantas dilanjutkan?

Udah deh saia mau pundung dulu *Readers : Mau pundung ko bilang - bilang, dasar author aneh "

Maaf prolognya ke pendekan kalau bersedia tolong REVIEW bila mau atau kritikan yang membangun. Saia juga terima flame…


End file.
